


The deaf halk

by Gaywerewolf (orphan_account)



Series: Disability [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gaywerewolf





	The deaf halk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint uses BSL as it is Easier for me to write as I use BSL not ASL as I'm britsh.  
> Im going to input what clint woukd sign using the instruction which will be in bold.

Clint sat behind Natasha playing with her hair and she started to talk with the team about what happened to make Clint remove his hearing aids which he never does unless things have got real bad. Steve attempts to sign to him this makes Clint walk out the room. Natasha sends Bruce as Bruce is fluent in BSL. Clint stops as soon as he sees Bruce.

Clint **swipes his palm along the other, touches his second finger, touches his palm with one finger and then touches his fourth finger.** Bruce does the same back at him. Bruce then  **uses his fingertips of both hands then runs his hands up his chest, he then moves his hands forwards with a thumbs up**

Clint then replys by  **using his index finger to point at his chest, then used both index fingers to point up at the sides of his lips and made a short downward motion.**


End file.
